


Government Men

by bokutosmanboobs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, An idea I had randomly, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Don't Judge Me, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Personal Growth, Serial Killers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosmanboobs/pseuds/bokutosmanboobs
Summary: The first thing Sakusa hears is ringing, it's deafening and his world is black. His senses are in overdrive. The first thing he sees is something bright and the thing he thinks is a face is coming closer till he feels a hand brush his hair back.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One: Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I want to mention this is my first time sharing my work on Ao3 so don’t bully me. Also, I want to thank everyone on Twitter because they are amazing and very supportive kiss kiss.

The first thing Sakusa hears is ringing, it's deafening and his world is black. His senses are in overdrive. The first thing he sees is something bright and the thing he thinks is a face is coming closer till he feels a hand brush his hair back. He remembers his name first and then nothing he can barely remember his mom’s face. He tries once more to open his eyes and when he does Sakusa is looking up at the sky and it looks miserable and grim. He has a pounding headache and doesn't bother trying to sit up because his whole body feels like a ton of bricks. The ringing in his ears dies out and looks to the left to see a man sitting next to him, he has bleached blonde hair, piercings down his ears, a phone in one hand, and a sour expression across his face. Sakusa immediately despises him. For the first time he noticed his surroundings, it looks like an open field surrounded by trees. He can't remember why he is here, and every time he tries to rack his brain for what's happened to him, his head starts to hurt. The blonde next to him notices him and scoots himself closer to Kiyoomi.

“Hey don't move ya hurt. Ya head is all banged up,” The blonde places his hands on the side of Sakusa’s head and rotates it back and forth he brushed Sakusa’s hair back when he pulls his hands away from Kiyoomi’s head there is blood on his hands. This is puzzling to Sakusa he doesn’t remember how he started bleeding.”Do ya remember ya name?”

“Ow, uh, um Sakusa, ow Kiyoomi. Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?” Sakusa questioned sitting up, discarding the other’s advice not to. He looked down at himself, he was wearing a tattered white button-up polo and black dress pants. For some reason, it felt out of place for him to be in this state.

“Wow, a lot of questions for someone who’s been attacked by a serial killer. Okay so we are in  Kawagoe, I don’t know how you got here I was hoping you would know, and I’m special agent Atsumu Miya with the FBI stationed in Tokyo,” The one named Atsumu talked fast and with a heavy accent. “My turn, what are ya doing out here? Don’t ya know this place is under investigation for the Kawagoe kills?”

“No, I don’t know because I can’t remember anything. Why are we just sitting here?” Sakusa mumbles rubbing his temples. Miya looks at him sideways and pats the black-haired male’s head. 

“We are waiting for medics. Yer the only survivor out of 12 deaths. I picked the short straw and had to sit with ya,” He stood up as he talked. He was wearing a slick navy blue dress shirt and black dress pants. He was looking relaxed as he stared in the distance at something Sakusa couldn’t see as his long-distance vision was impaired. He turns back to the blonde.

“A serial killer? I’m a victim? I can’t remember shit,” Sakusa mummers rubbing his eyes with his palms till he sees stars. 

“Yeah, bud I don’t know what to tell ya. Oh look there they come ya will be okay,” The blonde takes off in the direction he was staring at. Moments later paramedics are on Kiyoomi like flies and he is carried out of the clearing on a stretcher, the FBI agent trailing behind them. They lift him into an ambulance and Sakusa allows himself to sleep once more.

When he wakes his pounding headache is gone and he is feeling much better. Why is that? His eyes shoot open and he looks around. It is a hospital and he looks down at himself. He is wearing a classic hospital gown and has an IV in his left arm that no doubt has morphine dripping in. 

“Hey, hotshot! I got something that might help that cloudy mind of yers,” Atsumu was back into Kiyoomi’s life and all Kiyo could do was groan. “Hey what’s that for? I got you a case file of your life,” Atsumu says, pulling a chair next to Sakusa’s bedside. “Are ya ready?” He asks Sakusa and he gets only a nod in response. “Okay, you were born and raised in Tokyo, you went to Itachiyama Institute and you played on the volleyball team. You went to Tohoku University in Miyagi, you prestigious golden boy. Ya studied physiology and criminal justice. Ya got your Ph.D. in math and science, and now you're working on a Ph.D. in philosophy. Ya have won many awards for yer brilliant brain and are one of the youngest Doctors of Math and Science in the world. Now, this is the reason I think ya were out in that field, ya have a cousin, Motoya Komori who was the second victim of the Kawagoe killer. You launched a report saying you thought it was a work of a serial killer and yet no one believed ya. They should have listened to you,” Atsumu closes the file to look at Sakusa who had his head in his hands.

Sakusa's mind was racing in between shots of his life. The ones that were blurrier seemed to be taking place in a field that he was darting through in a panic. His ears started to ring again and it was overwhelming his body was going into panic mode.

“MAKE IT STOP!” He shouted


	2. Chapter Two: Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t realize he is shaking till Atsumu’s arms are around him.

When Sakusa awakens he is in restraints and that stupid blonde boy is sitting next to him. He looks deep in thought, studying the file in his lap. Miya has an extra chair pulled next to him with pictures and notes spread across it. Atsumu looks up at the glasses on his nose dropping down his nose more.

“Looks like yer awake. They had to administer antipsychotics to calm ya down. Now, can you tell me what’s going on in that mind of yers?” He asked, pulling the glasses off his face and biting the temple of the glasses.   
“I just heard all that all at once. You’re a dumbass you know that? I know maybe you didn’t take a psychology class, but you aren’t supposed to do that,” Sakusa tugs at the restraints and throws a look of disdain at Atsumu.

“Hah, looks like yer fine,” Atsumu huffs sarcastically.

“It’s weird my memory returned, but I can’t remember what I was doing out there,” Sakusa continues to tug at the cuffs. A passing nurse checks his charts and enters removing his restraints. She brings him water. “Can I get some hand sanitizer?” Kiyoomi asks and the small nurse nods and leaves. She returns a moment later with a small bottle of hand sanitizer. “Thank you,” He says, flashing her a smile. Her eyes widened and she blushed shuffling out of the room.

“Yer such a player Dr. Sakusa, bleh that sounds gross can I call yeh by yer first name?” Atsumu asks, leaning in towards him. Sakusa nods and he receives a smile from the blonde.” Okay, Omi-Kun can I try something with you?”

“Bleh don’t call me that and what exactly do you want to try?” He sits up adjusting to look at the FBI agent. The agent gets up and dims the light and pulls the chair even closer to Sakusa making Kiyoomi very uncomfortable. 

“It’s called a cognitive interview. I’m gonna ask you to close your eyes and then I’m going to walk yeh through the night of your attack step by step. It’s been very effective,” Atsumu says in a lullaby tune. 

“I know what a cognitive interview is I have done thousands,” Sakusa snaps and Atsumu rolls his eyes and places his hand on Kiyoomi’s bed rail” Okay, let’s get this over with,” Kiyoomi huffs closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles.

“Okay,” Atsumu answers. Sakusa hears Atsumu shuffle papers and then Atsumu starts,” Okay it’s Wednesday night and ya live between uptown and the upstate region. What were you doing in your apartment? Can you describe it?” Atsumu takes Kiyoomi’s hand in his and he doesn’t pull away.

“Oh um, I was talking to my aunt. I call her every night to remind her I’m still looking for the son of a bitch that killed my cousin. I hung up on her around 11 pm, I know because the 11 o’clock news starts. I write a log in the computer and after that, I grab my badge and gun, I take my coat, and decide to go to the crime scene-” Sakusa is cut off.

“Badge and gun?” Atsumu asks shuffling more paper with his free hand.

“Yes, I am a private investigator,” Sakusa states nonchalantly. Atsumu flips through some papers.

“Yes you are, let’s continue,” He says clutching Kiyoomi’s hand telling him to go.

“ I drive up there and park. It's a bit of a walk. The air was frigid, and I noticed that there was a car parked up the trail and that makes me curious, the car is a white Toyota Prius. I put my hand on my gun holster as I walk up the trail. I remember I started smelling... Cigarettes,” he pauses to suck air into his lungs before continuing.” And I- oh God I get to the clearing and it’s a full moon. I remember I saw something that I thought resembled a cluster of rocks. I remembered I drew my gun and walked closer and when I did I was elbowed in the face and, and, and I-I can’t remember it’s going blank,” he doesn’t realize he is shaking till Atsumu’s arms are around him.

“Can you see his face?” He whispers, rubbing circles on Kiyoomi’s back. Sakusa’s breath hitched and he tried slowing down his breathing.

“It’s dark, and I- he looks similar to you-” before Sakusa is finished, Atsumu has stiffened and straightened up, fleeing the room in a rage. He hears yelling down the hall.

“Put the hospital on lockdown! Now!” Atsumu’s voice is different than before, it's more hurried and upset. Kiyoomi hears him running back to the room. 

“What’s going on? Are you the unsub?” Sakusa’s eyes are wide and he shifts to grab the vase off the table.

“God no I just know who it might be,” Atsumu says frantically dialing numbers on his phone leaving voicemails. “I’m calling the team in.” 

“You had a team this whole time? That means I didn’t have to get stuck with you!” Sakusa rubs his eyes.

“That’s unfair, I have been great to you,” He says it so over-dramatically that Kiyoomi has to roll his eyes. Atsumu starts pacing yet the pace is off. He takes 4 steps to the left and 2 to the right. Sakusa watches him and gets increasingly more uncomfortable.

“Stop pacing you’re making me nervous,” Sakusa says sitting up more and opening the hand sanitizer and pouring a fair amount on his hands, and rubbing it in between his slender fingers. Atsumu watches his hands before turning away from Kiyoomi and coughing.

“Yeah, sorry it’s just I am nervous,” Atsumu doesn’t seem like the type to admit that he was upset and Sakusa was taken aback. He was about to reply when several men in classy outfits enter Sakusa’s room. One who looks likes the boss has black messy hair that stands up is wearing a red dress shirt and black pants, another one has blue and white striped hair and was wearing black on black he also had a very big build compared to the others, one standing next to him was slender and shorter with feathered black hair, then there was a tall skinny man with perfect brunette hair and an aloof expression, and the last one had spiky short brown hair and had a strong build with a stern face. 

“Okay everyone this is Dr. Sakusa,” Atsumu introduces them to Sakusa and they all give him a nod. 

“A doctor arent you a little young to be a doctor?” The one with perfect brunette hair asks moving closer to the bed and leaning down.

“He was a prodigy Oikawa,” Atsumu says pulling him away from Kiyoomi and throwing him at the second brunette that caught him reluctantly. 

“Okay Omi this is Unit Chief Kuro Tetsurou next to him is special agent Bokuto Koutarou and the pretty one next to him is our very own liaison Akaashi Keiji, you already know that is special agent Oikawa Tooru, and that is special agent Iwaizumi Hajime. Where is Kenma? I thought I asked the whole team to come?” Atsumu looks down at Sakusa while he was talking. He could tell Sakusa was completely uncomfortable with everyone in his room.

“He is a technical analyst he doesn’t need to go into the field and we couldn’t drag him out if we tried,” the one named Kuro says adjusting his watch. 

“Oh okay,” Atsumu looks back down at Sakusa before talking once more, “Hey everyone let’s set up in the room next door.”

“Aw Atsumu you just wanna keep the hot doctor all to yourself,” Oikawa says and Atsumu rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, I do let’s go,” Astumu groans pushing everyone out before he turns around and flashes a very fake smile, Sakusa can tell it’s fake but decides not to ask Atsumu about it.


	3. Chapter Three: Cats and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is no way a tough guy like you has a cat! I thought you would have a golden retriever or german shepherd some type of man whore dog,” Atsumu says flailing his arms around over exasperatedly. 
> 
> “Man whore dog?” Sakusa exhorts slipping on his socks once and then removing them before putting them back on.

“Are you sure? I mean it doesn’t seem like him. You haven’t seen him in years right?” Oikawa asks, grabbing one of Atsumu’s hands. Atsumu smiles and stands up.

“It’s what he said and I’m inclined to believe him. I know we cleared him of being a suspect because of the missing person report, but still,” Atsumu drags his fingers through his hair and looks out the window to see a rainy sky splattered with grey clouds. 

“The cigarette smell doesn’t add up though Osamu doesn’t smoke,” Akaashi points out walking up to the whiteboard they had set up in the room.

“That’s what I thought, but what about him? He has a partner. We all know who it would be too,” Atsumu murmurs turning around to face his team. 

“Suna,” Kuro says, picking up the phone and walking out the door. Kuro dials the first number in his speed dial book. “Kitten.”

“Kuro if you keep calling me that I’m gonna report you to HR for sexual harassment,” Kenma snaps from the call.

“I have been calling you for two years and you would have reported me already. Anyway, can you get everything on Suna Rintaro,” Kuros asks, pacing the hallway?

“Yeah, I got you, babe,” Kenma replies before cutting the call. Kuro laughs and turns back to the door, but a nurse stops him.

“Dr. Sakusa is asking for Miya,” She looks uncertain that she said the right name. Kuro smiles and nods.

“I’ll have him go check on the doctor,” Kuro pushes the door open to see Atsumu back at the window spacing out. “Atsumu the doctor is asking for you.”

“Omi-Kuns doctor?” He asks moving from the window to the door. 

“Um, no Sakusa is asking for you,” Kuro says giving him a pointed look. Atsumu blushes obviously embarrassed. 

“Ha Omi-Kun? You gave him a nickname?” Oikawa laughs wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi who just pushed him off. 

“Shut up,” Atsumu mutters leaving the room and opening Sakusa’s door. The blush Atsumu once had was darker now, he had walked in without knocking and Kiyoomi was not wearing a shirt.’Atsumu compose yourself, idiot. This is not the time for gay panic.’ he thinks to himself before talking.  
“You called Omi-Kun,” Atsumu says walking farther into the room. 

“Ah yes, and don’t call me that. I need you to take me home,” Sakusa states, standing up and buttoning up a shirt which Atsumu assumes was given to him by the hospital. 

“Why it’s not safe,” Atsumu crosses his arms and taps his shoes on the floor. Sakusa looks at him straight.

“No shit, but I want to change clothes, grab my journal, and feed my cat,” Kiyommi straightened the cuffs on his shirt 3 times on each side. Atsumu’s mouth is agape and is just staring. 

“There is no way a tough guy like you has a cat! I thought you would have a golden retriever or german shepherd some type of man whore dog,” Atsumu says flailing his arms around over exasperatedly. 

“Man whore dog?” Sakusa exhorts slipping on his socks once and then removing them before putting them back on.

“Yeah dogs that express that the owner pulls without trying. Moreover, it tells you that they are kinda a dick, and you Omi are no exception,” Atsumu sneers picking up the keys from his pocket and throwing them in the air, and catching them. 

“I can’t tell if you’re calling me a man whore or dick. Furthermore, I love my cat he is quiet and doesn’t cause a racket,” Kiyoomi remarks tidying his hair. 

“Omg, I need to know what you named him! Please tell me Omi-Kun! Pleaseeeee!” Atsumu pleads while being dragged from the room and down the hall.

“I’ll tell you in the car.”


	4. Chapter Four: Yozora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a split-second Atsumu wonders if this is wrong and that romance has no place in a serial killer case, but how could something wrong feel so faultless.

“It’s exactly what I thought it would look like,” Atsumu comments looking at the classically styled house with its white walls and aging wood trimming. Atsumu scoffs a little looking at it. It was obviously a high-class home. It had a blooming cherry blossom in the front garden. The houses in the neighborhood were all lined up like children in a row. They copied each other and they all looked like they belonged there. “Why did ya choose this neighborhood to live in?” 

“I don’t know, I like the ambiance,” Sakusa opined, picking up a smooth black rock and grabbing a key from under it, and turning it in the lock. Immediately a black cat weaves its slick body through Kiyoomi’s legs. The man ropes his arms under the furry creature and scopes him into his arms. 

“Aw, he is adorable,” Atsumu says, stroking the feline's head. The cat’s head Sakusa just gawked as the cats purred into Atsumu’s touch.

“Normally, Yozora doesn’t like people that’s why we get along,” Kiyoomi says with a smile. Atsumu likes when he smiles it’s warm even when it’s painted across his cold face.

“Well, he likes me,” Atsumu giggles, taking the cat into his arms and slowly dancing around the foyer rocking the cat.

“That makes two of us,” Sakusa huffs, dropping the keys in a shallow bowl, his eyes never leaving Atsumu and Yozora.

“Huh?” Atsumu inquires about turning the cat around to Sakusa. “Hey, his name is Yozora, right? Like the night sky?” Atsumu adds on rubbing his face against the cats. 

“Yeah I found him outside alone on a full moon I thought the name suited him,” Sakusa wanders farther into the house. Atsumu follows in heed behind him. Atsumu notices how clean and minimalistic the house is. If Sakusa had been living here awhile it would have a homie and personal touches. Unless he wasn’t planning on staying a while. 

“Hey, how long have ya lived here?” Atsumu pines setting Yozora down on the cat tree in the kitchen. The kitchen was also classically decorated with dark bamboo cabinets and counters with black marble on the surface.

“Four years why?” Kiyoomi looks up from where he is squatting. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like anyone really lives here. I mean this looks like a house from a magazine,” Atsumu pulls a bar stool out and sits down crossing his legs and placing both elbows up on the counter, and cradles his head in his hands. 

“This is how I feel comfortable if I don’t feel comfortable. It isn't home,” Kiyoomi gives voice to standing up from filling the cats' bowls. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Atsumu watches as the taller male removes his shoes and places them on the shoe rack near the backdoor. He doesn’t remove his gun from his holster and leaves the socks he got from the hospital. 

“I’m going to run upstairs and grab my journal,” Kiyoomi says walking down the hallway and pausing at the stairs to see Atsumu following him. “ Why are you coming?”

“Can't leave ya alone, it’s not safe yet,” Atsumu states trailing up the stairs this time leaving Sakusa to trail behind. Atsumu swings the door he assumes is the bedroom wide open. It exceptionally clean except for a corner of the room in which is covered in pictures, thumbtacks, and string tieing them all together. Atsumu walks over to it and he drags his finger across it letting his fingers rest on a photo of his twin. “You did amazing work your farther along than us.”

“You could say that,” Sakusa says walking behind Atsumu raising his arm to the picture above Atsumu’s brother of his cousin. Atsumu slowly looked up at him and his breath hitched he hadn’t expected Sakusa to be so close to him. Kiyoomi looked down at the agent and their eyes met focused solely on each other. In unison, they both started to tilt their heads inching towards each other, hot breath being exchanged between the two. For a split-second Atsumu wonders if this is wrong and that romance has no place in a serial killer case, but how could something wrong feel so faultless. Sakusa lets his arm fall and finds its place on the back of Atsumu’s head pulling him even closer till their lips meet and Sakusa is pleasantly surprised at how soft Atsumu’s lips are. Atsumu’s hand grabs the side of Sakusa’s shirt balling up in his fist. Kiyoomi’s hand travels from the back of Atsumu’s neck to his face and Kiyo waits a moment before deepening the kiss. Atsumu’s flushed face is warm under Sakusa’s touch. Kiyoomi doesn’t usually enjoy kissing or any intimate touching for that matter, he wouldn’t do fourplay for long and would usually try to quench his sexual craving fast and have the partner leave. With Atsumu though it’s different it feels like a deep-rooted emotion is tying them together making every touch more intimate than the last. Sakusa doesn’t feel any type of discomfort from this loving kiss it’s almost like it’s been what he has always needed.


	5. Chapter Five: Thundershower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The space between them had deepened and now they both were regretting the kiss. One was embarrassed and the other was horrified.

Atsumu’s hands never faltered from the grasp it had on Sakusa’s shirt. It was almost like he was scared to move his hands from their resting place. It was so effortless and blissful. Sakusa had snaked his arm around Atsumu’s waist and his other hand laid in Atsumu’s hair ruffling it slightly. Nothing could ruin this momentous occasion… except for the low buzz of Atsumu’s phone from his back pocket. Atsumu broke the kiss and reached into his pocket. He answered the phone holding eye contact with the taller man.

“Yeah hey Kuro...REALLY!? WE ARE ON OUR WAY!” Atsumu hangs up looking at Sakusa with anticipation.

“Okay, I’ll ask. What was that about?” Sakusa says with obvious sarcasm. Atsumu smacks him in the chest over and over again just staring at his phone. “ Okay, what is it I’m curious now.”

“They have a lead on where the unsub is located. They tracked a paper trail from my parent’s county house and found a payment that’s been paying off a storage unit in the middle of the unsub’s comfort zone,” Atsumu starts running down the stairs and Sakusa stands there staring at the wall Atsumu had been a moment ago. Sakusa allows himself a moment of peace, his eyes trail to the window; it’s still raining. Gloomy weather for the gloomy feeling in Kiyoomi’s chest. Maybe the storm is passing and maybe there will be a clear sky. “Hey, are you coming?” Atsumu inquires, poking his head through the doorway. There is Sakusa’s sun, a smiling face jeering at him from the doorway. 

“Yeah, I’m coming, let me change first,” Sakusa strides over to the closet and into the bathroom.

They pull up to the abandoned-looking storage facility. Atsumu got the okay to go in first since the others were far away. The downpour had seized and in Kiyoomi’s book that was a good omen. By the time Sakusa was out of the car Atsumu was already pushing the door open to the reception. Sakusa heeds Atsumu entering moments later. The lady sitting behind the desk looks to be in her late 50s and has a very unhealthy lifestyle. She had her feet on the desk, she was smoking a cigarette, and flipping through a man’s underwear magazine. Upon their arrival, she coughed and put out her cig.

“Ah, hey hot stuff what do ya need?” She hacks taking her feet off the table and staring past Atsumu at Sakusa.

“FBI, I’m agent Miya. We want access to unit 404,” Atsumu takes out his badge and flashes it in her direction. She doesn’t even bat an eyelash at Atsumu.

“Shut up Barbie, I’m trying to talk to a hotter Adrian Grenier,” She coughs again flashing her yellow teeth at Sakusa.

“What!?” Atsumu exclaims pulling his badge back and giving a confused look at Kiyoomi.

“We want access to unit 404, it’s for an investigation,” Sakusa says, stepping back and smiling at her. 

“Why didn’t you say so follow me,” She coos walking them to the back hallway and down a flight of stairs. 

“I did ask…” Atsumu pouts and Sakusa just sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Here ya go sweet cheeks,” She flirts before walking away. They both draw their guns standing on either side of the door before Kiyoomi swirls around and busts the door open with one kick. Atsumu mutters something like ‘hot’ under his breath and he receives a dirty look from Sakusa. Atsumu flipped around into the doorway and stopped, Sakusa almost ran right into him. Kiyoomi nudged his back and Atsumu slowly walked into the room dropping his gun on the floor. Now Kiyoomi was positively puzzled and scooped up the gun after him.

“No no no no no no no,” Atsumu reprises walking farther into the room; the completely empty room. The only thing in the room is specs of dust cluttering the blank walls of the room and the window in the back of the storage container. Atsumu’s knees hit the floor and a scream ripped from his chest, and as he did so a stroke of lightning hit the sky outside. Heavy rain began to downpour. Atsumu’s cries of desperation and volatility were silenced by the exploding sound of thunder and lighting. Atsumu’s silenced cries were almost more deafening to Sakusa. To Atsumu being silenced was somewhat a regular recurrence for him; reminding him of his childhood. And there they were again total strangers knowing nothing about each other. Kiyoomi wonders if it was even a good idea to kiss him. There seemed to be so much space between them and even if Sakusa walked over to Atsumu the space between them wouldn’t shrink. Kiyoomi was always the smartest person in the room, but right now everything he knows feels like shit because none of it could tell him what to do at this moment.

“Atsumu…” Sakusa reaches for him, all he needs is to reassure Atsumu. His hand is met with a sting of a slap. Sakusa was taken aback by the obscene gesture and recoiled his hand. The space between them had deepened and now they both were regretting the kiss. One was embarrassed and the other was horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Meclo for helping me in this chapter. I also wanna thank everyone on Twitter for being so supportive and sweet. Also sorry if this chapter is absolute dog shit I just needed a transition out of the kiss.


End file.
